In the standardization project 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), standardization of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (hereinafter, referred to as EUTRA) has been performed by adopting an orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) communication scheme or a flexible scheduling of a predetermined frequency and time unit referred to as a resource block to realize high-speed communications.
In addition, discussion on Advanced EUTRA that has upper compatibility to EUTRA and realizes more high-speed data transfer is being made in the 3GPP. Besides the advantage of realizing high-speed data transfer, other discussion is also being made to solve a problem in that the power consumption of the mobile station apparatus increases due to multiple applications running all the time on the mobile station apparatus and to improve efficiency of radio resource use consumed by the applications in EUTRA and Advanced EUTRA (NPL 1).